Stahlhelm of ice & love
by Fadzrin2001
Summary: Lieutenant Lev Abramovich Isakovich of the Red Army got into trouble and was sent to the penal battalion and since it was October in Russia,harsh blizzards were expected.During a patrol, Lev was seperated by his squad and he got knocked out,he woke up in Arendelle and he had to face many problems together with his new friends.Rated M for minor Lang and violence.
1. Chapter 1:An unexpected Journey

"Stahlhelm of Ice and love" A company of heroes and Frozen crossover

Written by Fadzrin2001

NOTE:This is a first time I write a fanfic so don't go hating on me .If there is an area I need to improve on, PM me and I will try my best not making the same mistakes.

**Chapter 1:An unexpected journey**

"Lev Abramovich Isakovich, report to Captain Reznov. You will do as he is told." An NKVD officer acknowledged Lev as he passed a piece of paper to him. He scrutinised the paper and replied, "You're sending me to a penal battalion? This is a death sentence.", When he looked up at the NKVD officer, he doesn't give a damn.

Lev trudged out the bunker with a sickening frown on his face. He couldn't help it but to accept. Without noticing,he felt a tap on his shoulder. Lev turned around slowly hoping he doesn't get busted by an officer because he opened out a little defiance which can lead him into trouble. Surprisingly, it wasn't what he expected. In fact, it was a plain private looking physically prepared with no knowledge of combat whatsoever. "Greetings comrade, may I have permission to see Lev Abramovich Isakovich?",he asked looking unsure.

"Well if you're finding that person, you are talking to him now.", Lev laughed as if it could have done any better. Without getting the joke, the private gave a sarcastic laugh and asked Lev to follow him to their assigned venue. So they strolled along pitch tents and bunkers. As they went further through the camp, they have to start trudging through the snow.

"Ah! Abramovich Isakovich, the journalist who tried to tell about these useless scums whom you call heroes.", Captain Reznov 'honoured' him as he went closer to Lev while spreading his arms, welcoming him to the squad. Suddenly, Reznov called out the rest of the team whom appears to be scattered around other fire pits.

"Comrades, since this team is under so much supervision, three of you will have use the flamethrower to boost up our spirits,and to roast some Germans. Who is brave enough to man the flamethrower? ", Captain Reznov asked. Without people volunteering, he picked the ones who looked wimpy enough to use it. "As for the rest, you will use PPSHs if there is enough in the armoury. If there isn't enough, the remainder will use nothing but ordinary Mosin Nagants," added Reznov. As for Lev, he was unlucky enough to be one of the remainders to get a mosin nagant. After being prepared, they head out to the front to do their patrols.


	2. Chapter 2:Blizzards make me see things

**Chapter 2:Blizzards make me see things!**

As days gone by, the squad was tasked to capture territorial points ,hoping not to bump into German MG squads. They also encounter endless blizzards which might get the team separated and let the unlucky shiver to their misery.

One not-so-fine day, Lev and his comrades were heading to the front doing their usual routine. Suddenly, an unexpected blizzard stormed the front. The blizzard was so strong, Lev and his squad led by captain Reznov was seperated. Lev was finally on his own. To avoid encountering the Germans, he had no choice but to prone on the thick snowy blankets with frozen soldiers who fought earlier.

As he was scanning for danger, he saw a silhouette of a woman. Being curious, he went closer to the silhouette. He saw crystals bursting out of her hands.

"Scheiße, it's freezing here." as Lev heard a conversation which he assured and assumed it is German, hid himself in the thick snowy blankets hopping there were no dead bodies.

Lev took a glance at the German realising he was a sniper. Surprisingly he was alone, Lev pulled out his mosin rifle and try to shoot him before he started to fade away from his line of sight.

Unfortunately, he managed to chip off part of his stahlhelm, which might attracted the sniper to fight. To his surprise, he had tried to fall back to the nearest German HQ.

"That's right! Retreat while you still can, you fascist bastard!" Lev mocked him as he sprinted away.

As the blizzard was clearing, Lev's line of sight extended and he could see the sniper. Before Lev could take aim, he saw not only the sniper but a girl who might be the silhouette he was curious about. She was in her twenties just like Lev but the weird thing is, she was provoking the sniper with icicles that just appeared from her hands! Besides that, her dress was literally crystallised as if it was made out of ice. Well, eventually Lev found out that it IS made out of ice. Her hair is platinum blonde which explains he got confused whether her hair is yellow or white.

After the sniper was weakened, Lev took a shot at him. Before thanking the girl, she ran away without him noticing. When Lev rubbed his eyes when a random snowflake landed on his face, the girl was no where to be found. Before hunting for her,he saw a Katyusha and the driver was calling him by his rank.

"I'm over here!" Lev shouted at him while waving his arms hoping he would drive towards him. Eventually, he ran to the truck and immediately enter the passenger seat.

"Thank you,comrade. Without you,I would have been shot by a sniper or worst." Lev thanked the driver as he was panting. "I'm going back to the armoury where the penal battalions and AT guns are," the driver told him while driving the truck avoiding the thick white paths.

"Good,I will have to call this a day and head back to camp." Lev replied while reloading his rifle.

As their conversation started to get less awkward,they both finally reached to their destination and Lev quickly hopped out of the Katyusha and joined his comrades while the driver was helping out the other soldiers loading rockets on the launcher.


	3. Chapter 3:Love by nightmares

Chapter 3:Love by nightmares

As the sun landed west, stars started to appear. The dark night sky was filled with so much stars that we could almost imagine we were in outer , in wartime,planes and anti-aircraft cannons fired to the sky just like a fireworks display. But in Stalingrad,it is complete snow with endless blizzards. It was so cold some soldiers suffered from frostbite. If a soldier is equipped with the flamethrower,he was lucky to get heat but could be shot easily in battlefield. Most soldiers like Lev was lucky they got to sleep indoors. The rest of the penal battalion would sleep outside shivering due to harsh October days despite a fire pit nearby.

After the incident with the German and the mysterious woman, things have been really strange. What really annoyed Lev is the fact that he got kissed on the forehead every night while he sleeps! Every dawn before brushing his teeth, he would expect multiple lipstick marks on his face. Fortnightly, besides a face covered with lipstick marks, he would also get a bar of chocolate from his desk where he wrote all his journal writings. Also when he sleep,he would also feel a body sleeping by him which haunted Lev in his sleep.

One night, Lev was curious so he slept with a rifle on his bed. Though it was risky, he tried to shoot whoever kissed him on the face. He was too sleepy to concentrate on his task. In the end, he slept.

"What the heck?" Lev asked himself as he looked around his bed covered with ice. What a way to ruin a morning.

As he reached his desk, he saw a piece of paper. Without anyone around, Lev started reading the letter...

"Dear soldier,

Thank you for helping me out! I was at my brink of death. Thankfully you helped me finished him. I was to shy to talk to you after the final blow so I ran away from the place. I also wanted to avoid being suspected. Hopefully you enjoyed the gifts I've sent you. If you want to meet me, I will be around somewhere. You'll find out.

Love and kisses,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle. "

"So the letter was written by... a snow queen?That's just a myth." Lev whispered to himself.

Still curious, he decided to go to the place to meet her. Before reaching there, there was another strong blizzard. While trudging through the snow, a random explosion was infront of him. He was fortunate he was outside the radius. Surprisingly, he was knocked out. As he felt a bash at the back by a rifle.


	4. Chapter 4:Lost in another realm

Chapter 4: Lost in another realm

When Lev woke up, he realised the temperature has increased and he was on a cart of hay. He saw farm animals once he had gotten up from the cart. Thinking it was some sort of a trap, Lev rechambered his rifle and move silently towards the back door of the barn. After he reached the door without startling the animals, he unlocked the door and tighten up his gears.

"You can do this, just run as far as possible," Lev murmured to himself to gain a little strength. So, he started the counting to three and be mentally prepared.

As he opened the door,he saw a breathe-taking view of mountains thinking if he was in Switzerland. Taking the risk,he wanted to see the whole village. Thus,he sneaked toward the front of the barn. As he reaches the front door, Lev was shocked. What brought him to complete shock is that there were a lot of people along the street wearing early renaissance clothing. There were no banners or flags with swastikas around but there were colourful cloths hanging from top storey windows. Lev knocked himself on his head and wiped his eyes thinking what had happened happened. Realising he can't get out of that world,he crouched and saw his hands shivering with fear.

During his daydream,someone broke it with a surprise greeting , "Hello! My name's Anna, and you are?"

"Lev Abramovich Isakovich," Lev replied awkwardly.

"My sister whom I guess you might have met is Elsa, or shall I say, Queen Elsa," Anna continued. "Where am I exactly? " Lev interrupted with a question. "Well,you are in Arendelle! Haven't you read the letter? " Anna answered with a slight frown. "As I was saying,my sister wants to meet you," she said while grinning. So,they took a stroll along Arendelle while Anna explained about the place.

As Lev slings his rifle on his shoulder, Anna noticed the rifle while explaining about the place. "What is that?" asked Anna curiously while grinning. Lev replied with a frown, "Something you shouldn't play with,it's a very lethal weapon." her grin then broke into a frown.

As their conversation continues, a little snow man half of Lev's height approached to them and informed "Hey, Anna I have something special for you. And who is the weird looking man with a coat?" he asked as he turned to Lev.

Anna replied unsure ,"He is Abraham- " "Lieutenant Abramovich Isakovich. " Lev interrupted. "In that case, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman greeted with a deep smile. Afterwards,Lev awkwardly hugged the snowman. Then, Lev together with Olaf and Anna continued their journey towards a majestic medieval building.

They walked straight till they reached an enormous castle. Lev took a big breathe before they entered the palace.

Once they are in the palace, a servant asked "Your coat and helmet , please?" he was speaking in a posh accent. Lev was feeling luxurious, so he passed both items to him. Also, he passed his rifle and ordered, "This is a weapon. Please don't touch the trigger. "

Though, Lev will still keep his sidearm if something bad happened, he knew what to do. As the snowman pulls Lev's uniform to seek attention, he told him to go straight following the purple carpet to meet the queen. So, he did what is told.

As he took a stroll along the purple carpet he saw many paintings of Arendelle's ancestors. Until he saw a throne with a lady sitting on it. It was love at first sight. He greeted, "Good day, your majesty. I am Lieutenant Lev Abramovich Isakovich of the Red army serving in the penal battalion." he bowed. The queen nodded and introduced herself. "Your majesty,how did I end up here?" he questioned. "Please,call me Elsa. Just Elsa." she replied without answering his question.

As Elsa ignored his problem, she told, " Mr Abramovich, follow Kai and he would lead you to your room." She was smiling at Lev. After both of them left,Elsa started to shiver thinking about the great thaw.


	5. Chapter 5:Axis Mega Structure

Chapter 5: Axis mega structure

"Doctor, the portal is ready for use,"

"Good, now tell the Wehrmacht to deploy their troops. We are conquering another land," a German scientist ordered.

After ordering the soldier, he immediately left the room and went to a neighbouring room which was label "Der testkammer". The scientist opened the door and walked to the end of the room which had a wall of buttons and levers. He browse through the wall and he pulled a lever. He quickly looked through the protective glass and noticed a stargate opening a portal but it didn't let people in yet because he didn't key in the realm the portal will lead to.

Thus, he key in the realm's name on a specialised keyboard. After he pressed 'enter', the stargate closed for a couple of seconds, then it restarts and opened a new portal to Arendelle. Luckily for them, the portal was big enough to fit 2 U-boats. So, they sent in 2 squads of volksgrenadiers to ensure they made their journey safely.

Suddenly an arm appeared from the portal and made a hand gesture to signal their safety. An officer nodded and ordered them to send the rest of the troops on foot which includes MG,mortars, pioneers, the rest of the grenadiers,snipers and knight's cross. Behind knight's cross, came in the AT guns squads, nebelwerfers and light vehicles like motorcycles. Last but not least, the panzers entered the portal followed by officers.

After the officers entered the realm, the rest already made a base camp. To their surprise, the portal led them to a summit of a snow covered hill. Some grenadiers already made some fire pits to keep them warm. After establishing a HQ there, the recon found a majestic ice castle there. So, the officers escorted by the recon and a couple of volksgrenadiers squad went there to investigate. Everything was made out of ice. Before they take the frosted staircase, a snowy rock stood up and turns into a snow golem. Without an order, they started firing at the snow golem.

"Dummkopf! Stop shooting, its made out of snow! Can't you see it's making holes on the golem? It doesn't do any better! Schnell! Let's go back to HQ!" An officer ordered as they were shooting the golem. So they sprinted back to the headquarters.

Once they reach there, the officers activated a flamethrower squad, an AT gun squad, panzergrenadiers squad and a panzer IV to the ice castle. Despite the terrain, the Panzer and the AT gun crew managed to reach where the ice golem was found.

"Burn it to water!" One member of the flamethrower squad shouted.

Thus, he did what he was told, the snow golem started to melt. Once it was weakened, the panzer IV rammed over it. After it turned into a puddle of cold liquid, the flamethrower and the panzergrenadier squad went inside the ice castle, it turns out be nothing inside beside icicles. Since nothing is inside, both squads got out of the castle and started destroying the castle immediately due to the lack of space on the rocky arctic terrain. The AT gun and the panzer joined in the destruction. The grenadiers fired panzershrecks and threw incendiary grenade while the flamethrower squad try to melt the ice staircase.


	6. Chapter 6:The start of the blizzard wars

Chapter 6: The start of the blizzard wars

Lev woke up yawning and realised Elsa's head was resting on Lev's shoulder. "Oh no! I better wear my shirt before she opened her eyes!" Lev exclaimed. He quietly got off the bed and wore his shirt since he was half naked. With Elsa still sleeping, Lev sat by his desk and cleaned his Tokarev.

After reassembling his sidearm, he unexpectedly found his bag under the desk. He quickly see what's in the bag. Besides chocolate, he found his journal which he left it at his desk in the bunker.

"Good morning, darling!" Lev greeted as he heard Elsa yawning.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked while rubbing her eyes. "I'm writing... a journal," Lev lied.

"Lev sweetie, do you want to build a snowman?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure. Let's not mess up the castle again. Let's go to North mountain instead. " Lev replied.

So the couple got dressed and leave the palace. As they reached the town square, they saw a crowd. Being curious, they went to see what happened. Once Elsa and Lev walked through to the middle of the crowd, they saw Anna and a big blonde guy who appears injured.

Elsa asked him what had happened while she applied ice to his wounds. "There were people, they killed the other ice harvesters. These men wore grey and," he paused and groaned.

When Lev approached the situation, the man pointed at him and accused,"He's one of them!"

Lev reassured , "I am wearing green, and they were wearing grey you say?Then comrade,they might be my enemy too."

After hearing this, the man asked him how does he know that. Lev answered ," they came in from my world, probably they thirst for more land. That's why they came to invade Arendelle." Anna was stunned after hearing his voice tensed up.

"Comrade! Go to the palace and tell Kai to get my gear!" Lev ordered a royal guard while pointing at him. Thus, he rushed to the palace. "I need volunteers to help me spy North Mountain. Anyone?" Lev asked immediately. Within a second, two of Arendelle's guards approached and said they would volunteer. Elsa also volunteers herself because she was afraid she was going to lose her beloved. Apparently Anna was about to volunteer but she had to take care of her husband, Kristoff who is the man who got tortured by the fascist.

After Kai passed him his items, he realised one of the guards was using a spear and the other was using a crossbow. Fearing of losing them, Lev passed his tokarev to the guard who was with a spear. "Do not get yourself killed." He commanded the guard.

As Elsa, Lev and the 2 guards walked through the snowy forest, Elsa got scared and hold Lev's arm tightly. Noticing his arm started to get cold, Lev took a piece of chocolate flavoured candy from his pocket using his other arm.

"Here, take this." Lev gave the candy to Elsa. With a flash, she quickly put it in her mouth. As she was chewing the candy, Lev himself was hands were shaking since Elsa's holding his hand, Lev believed he had hope and gave him motivation to love and protect his beloved.

As they reached the North mountain, Elsa freed herself from Lev's arms and took a closer look at the ice castle she built. Lev noticed her eyes became teary as he approached to her. Also, he noticed as she clenched her fist, ice started to form on her palms.

"What kind of men would do this?" She asked herself ," They were meant to destroy happiness and bring fear to others. When I stared at the eyes of the corpse of fascist after a shot, I feel scared and it still haunts me." Lev continued ,"Let's go back to Arendelle. We need to notify the people there." Lev hugged Elsa and whispered ," Everything is going to be fine. Just let it go."

**Until next time! Don't worry!The story would continue depending on the the UK English I used,PM me what are the errors I made and I would try to improve on them.**


	7. Chapter 7:Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 7:Unexpected visitors

Back in German HQ on the summit of North mountain,a stargate opened a portal. German soldiers and scientists around it looked at it with curiosity thinking it malfunctioned. Suddenly, a Wehrmacht general escorted by a grenadiers squad equipped with STG 44s appeared from the portal.

After the surrounding soldiers did the Nazi salute, the general approached to a SS officer. He said ,"I am general Friedhelm Hans. I am here to take over this expedition team as told by the führer."

In return,the officer managed to reply ,"But we just got here and-." He got cut off after Friedhelm pointed his Luger at the officer. He continued," What are you waiting for,dummkopf! Get back to work!"

Within two seconds,they quickly got back to work hoping they weren't as unlucky as that SS officer. By the time the soldiers continued their tasks,the corpse was fully covered by the snow.

Nearby,there was a fire pit surrounded by a Volksgrendiers squad. One of the squad members reflected," It's really freezing in here. Food now are hardly fresh,if they were,it probably were filled with fungus," another guy replied ,"It really sucks to be in this snowy wasteland. There's nothing much here. And where the hell is Schneider?" Without anyone answering the question,the question was finally answered by Schneider's arrival.

"Dummkopf!,where have you been? You could've been killed by Friedhelm." One of his squadmates scolded. Schneider replied,"I took a stroll along the mountain and I found a village! Come,follow me. There might be beer," he grinned while checking around the place for officers. Afterwards,he convinced his squad leader to check it out. Since they were bored and at the same time disbelieving him the Volksgrenadiers headed to the Arendelle.

In Arendelle,Lev together with Elsa and the guards who appeared tired approached to the town square and Lev informed the people what they saw. Immediately after the shocking news, some people started to panic. At least they didn't run around in a disorderly manner instead,the crowd remain calm and quiet.

Suddenly,Kai approached to Elsa and informed her that she had to go back to the palace at once resulting Lev being alone trying to handle the situation.

Meanwhile,the Volksgrenadiers entered the town by riding a stray boat towards the fjord from the other end after hiking down the mountain which made them exhausted. "Schneider,you are right!This place is amazing." The squad leader looked around happily making him forget about the war going on. As they walked through Arendelle,people started to avoid them. They were stunned. "Hey look,who's that?" Schneider asked after spotting Lev along the fjord. He continued,"Looks like a Soviet soldier. He looked unarmed. Let's go,shall we?" his voice tensed while holding his K98 rifle tightly. When he turned around,they wandered off.

As Schneider walked towards him,Lev got startled and raised his hands. "Don't shoot me! I'm neither a Jew nor a Partisan!" he begged yet Schneider still pointed his rifle at him. Unfortunately for Lev,no one were there to help him. Schneider asked in Russian,"What's your name?Are you alone?" "I am Lev and yes,I'm alone." Lev replied and Schneider lowered his rifle. He asked still in Russian,"Do you speak English?" Lev nodded. Unexpectingly,Schneider slings his rifle and tried to make peace with him.

"My squad disobeyed the useless general because we weren't tasked anything. Probably if they know we are here. Me and my squad will help to save this magnificent town. I hated the general." Schneider told Lev while they were seated along the fjord. They were talking about their nation's point of view in the war.

So they got up and find the rest of the Volksgrenadiers. Once both of them saw a crowd at the town square,something bad happened to the German's squad.

As both of them walked through the crowd,they saw royal guards surrounding the other three. "Hey,don't kill! They're friendly." Lev exclaimed. After giving a stare at Lev,they lowered their spears and got back into their patrolling position. As the three got up the squad leader thanked,"Thanks for saving me,Ivan. Glad you're friendly."

Suddenly,Elsa together with Anna and Olaf approached to the scene. "Who are they?What are they doing here?" Elsa asked Lev as she got into her defensive stance. "Don't worry,Elsa. They're friendly."

Lev notified as Elsa's stance gone back to passive. Anna and Olaf tried not to get involved in this matter as they tried to move back slowly. As Lev turned around and saw both of them moving back,he pulled them back to the scene.

"Besides Schneider,what's your name?" Lev asked them. One of them approached and introduced,"I'm Paul the Sharpshooter." Then the person beside Paul introduced,"I'm Himmler the medic," the squad leader continued,"I'm Schmidt the Squad Leader." And Schneider introduced himself.

The other party then introduced themselves ,"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle but you could just call me Elsa," Anna continued,"I'm Anna,sister of the Queen." She bowed. Before she could start her next sentence,Olaf interrupted releasing his excitement,"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he gave a wide smile while spreading his wooden twig arms. Lev said,"Come on comrades,don 't be shy,hug him. And by the way,I'm Lev." After looking at one another,Schmidt hugged him followed by Himmler,Schneider and Paul.

Suddenly,the Volksgrenadiers felt welcomed in Arendelle but not to the Wehrmacht. They knew they brought disgrace to their fatherland. Instead of feeling guilty,they seemed not to give a damn as they knew they are going to die anyway.

**That is it!for now..so do you think the squad will cooperate or kill them?...or perhaps you might find a key to spoil this story?that is for you to decide so follow,favourite or review this story.I apologise for the bad grammar and spelling. My computer really can't detect some words so I edited some chapters. Hopefully a new chapter will arrive so give me your suggestions as well 'cause I ran out of ideas and by the way,if you're German or know the language..hopefully I didn't offend any of you 'cause I probably spelled out the word wrongly so correct me if you must and I also learn a bit of German which explains i came out with this story. and that is it for this A/N so...good bye :)**


End file.
